Jungo Torii
'Jungo Torii '''is a young chef-in training from Nagoya who is scouted by JP's along with Airi Ban. Character Outline Appearance Jungo has short black hair that covering his left eye. He wears a dark blue cape, black jacket with white that has a fish picture that says "fish or die!" underneath, dark blue pants, and black boots. Personality Due to his outwardly scary appearance, some who barely knows him thought he is violent, but Jungo is actually quiet and gentle. He rarely talks with others for exception of Airi, whom he loyally follows. Despite his dislike of violence and fighting, he will compromises and fights when someone, Airi in particular, urges him to do so, and also for the sake of protecting his friends. He is very calm in most situation while the others are in panic or being emotional and would always try to calm them down in any way, though his attempt unfortunately, always being ignored. Plot Overview 3rd Day, Tuesday's Disquet Jungo first appears in a shop, making chawanmushi for Airi once she wakes up and explained that she fell alseep the moment she says that she doesn't have any time for rest to take back JP's Nagoya branch that has been taken over by insurgents. He tells her that it's too dangerous for her to go alone, which Airi retorts that he's coming along too, surprising him. He then asks her why they have to follow JP's and states that no matter what the situation is, he doesn't want to fight humans. Airi suggests him that he should ask the insurgents' leader, Ronaldo Kuriki, since he knows about JP's and demons from the very beginning. Airi plans for them to use the secret entrance that the insurgents doesn't know. He noticed stain on Airi's mouth and about to wipe it, but she punches him in response to his attempt. They enters the base through a secret ventilation duct in Centering Park, though Airi has difficulty to open it until Jungo easily opens it for her. During their way in the ventilation duct, however, they fell due to overweight and stumbles upon the insurgeants that are cleaning the place. They quickly engages in a battle with three resistance members and easily defeats them with their demons until Ronaldo and Joe appears. Ronaldo tells them to think carefully why they are following JP's, but Airi won't listen and continue the battle. While Airi's demon, Caith Sith fights Ronaldo's Hagen, his demon, Neko Shogun, fights Joe's demon. Their fight comes to stop by Phecda's arrival, leaving them no choice but to fight together to defeat it. However, their demons' attacks didn't damage Phecda even a scratch and quickly defeated. Hibiki, Io, and Otome helps them witht heir demons and seems to gain the upper hand until Phecda split into two, defeating their demons as well. When all seems lost, Yamato appears and defeats Phecda easily by overwriting Cerberus's abilities, followed by Alcor, who along with Bifrons, joins the sqirmish between Hibiki and Yamato once Phecda is defeated. Jungo saves Airi from Bifrons' attack and later introduced himself to Hibiki once the situation has calmed down. 4th Day, Wednesday's Changes Jungo and Airi as well as the entire JP's and resistance members going through physical examination. He and Airi approaches Daichi, Hibiki, and Joe, when Airi accused them for peeking. He asked Hibiki was it true that they are peeking on her. Hibiki immediately answers that it was an accident, which Jungo immediately believes while Airi tells Jungo not to buy their excuse easily. He joins Nagoya faction with Airi, Otome, Joe, and Ronaldo and all resistance members during operation to defeat Megrez that will appear in Nagoya. After Megrez's defeat and uses the last bit of its power to unleash its last attack, Jungo use his demon to teleport him and Airi out of the attack, but he got injured on his back, but he wasn't able to teleport the rest of them as the result to Ronaldo, Otome, and Joe are dead just like the dead clip predict. As the town is raining, he tells Airi to go home or else she'll catch a cold, but Airi who is still upset, lashes out at him that they don't have a home. Jungo then notices th Void starts to consume the town, realizing there's no sky there. 5th Day, Thursday's Shock Jungo accompanies Airi during her ritual to summon Kama at Kaitaku Memorial Park in Sapporo. After the ritual is completed and Alioth is shot down, he drives Airi to evacuate from the town before Alioth's shell crushing the city. During the dinner that night, he, and the other summoners are gathered, and like most of them, are reluctant to eat. He tells Airi that she needs to eat if she wants to continue to fight, to which Airi replies that she prefers chawanmushi, and Jungo promises he will make it for her later. He then asks Yamato his real reason for gathering them. Yamato then reveals about Polaris and his goal and give them a whole night to think through whether joining him or not. 6th Day, Friday's Partings He is seen with the other summoners at command center. Upon knowing Mizar's ability to self-replicate endlessly, he suggest that they should fight endlessly as well, but Airi immediately interjects that it's impossible. He and the others are shocked to witness Io being sacrificed to Lugh in order to defeat Mizar, and asked Makoto is there another way, but Makoto says there's none. He, alongside Airi and Hinako, could only watch throughout the event until Hibiki successfully saved Io. He and Airi then visits Hibiki who is unconscious in the ICU. He assures Io that everyone has it rough including themselves and Hibiki will be fine since he's still alive. He then tells her and the others to rest and they'll take care of things somehow without Hibiki. 7th Day, Saturday's Variances Jungo and Io makes chawanmushi for breakfast. Hinako compliments how good it is, prompting Airi to reveal that Jungo used to work in a restaurant though he is still in training. Hinako wonders what kind of person Jungo is and comments that he is not a pimp. Daichi then comments that he at first thought Jungo is scary, which Jungo immediately replies he isn't. Airi tells Jungo that if he keeps quiet, people won't know what kind of person he is. The five of them then properly introduced themselves and exchanges e-mail address as a proof of becoming friends. However, in the midst of their happy moment, each of them received death clips of four others as the seventh Septentrione, Benetnasch manifests. Resolved to keep fighting and overcome their death clip, they all set to fight Benetnasch. He summons Neko Shogun along with the others who summoned their own demons while Yamato is deflecting Benetnasch's attack and able to inflict damages on Benetnasch until it unleashes a sound wave that forcefully sends their demons back to their cell phones, leaving them defenseless against Benetnasch's next attacks. He and the others runs away from its attacks. He gets separated from the others and intended to help Airi escape from Megrez's bombs, but finds out that they are already surounded and cornered by Megrez's buds without any way out. Jungo could only holds onto Airi as the bombs explodes, killing both Jungo and Airi. Last Day, Sunday's Fruitions Once the world is restored by Polaris to the day before the invasion begin through Hibiki's wish, he is revived and is last seen working at the same shop that he and Airi used for shelter during the invasion. Airi visits him and complains that he didn't come to cheer her on her piano competition, in which she won and shows her trophy. Jungo calmly explains that he has work to do, frustrating Airi, and he then presented her a chawanmushi, congratulating her, which is enough for Airi to put her complain behind her. Demon *'Neko Shogun: '''Jungo's signature demon. Like Caith Sith, it specializes in close combat and physical assault rather than magic. It also has ability to teleport from one places to another. Trivia *His favorite foods are yellowtail teriyaki, ten-musu, and miso chocolate. *His dream is to built his own shop. *He always speaks in third person. *Whenever he's saving Airi, he always carries her bridal style. *His ideal bride is someone who can wash the plate dishes since he is the one who cook the foods. *His ideal wedding is to celebrate it in his and his bride's shop and he'll cook all the foods. *In Otomedia interview, he is described as being an obedient knight. Category:Character Category:Male Characters